


You Owe Me

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2017 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	You Owe Me

All night, Dean had been making passes at you. At the bar, while playing pool. Subtle touches here and there. Had he done that all along and you never noticed? You panties were wet and you could feel your own arousal clinging to your thighs. 

The drive back to the Bunker had never taken this long before, had it? Or was it the anticipation of being alone with Dean, Sam having taken off for night to God knows where he goes and right now, who the fuck cares. 

One foot inside the safety of the Bunker and Dean had you pressed up against the wall. His hands roaming everywhere, hiking your skirt above your hips. His skilled finger tips running just along the edge of your white panties. Just enough to tease, but not enough friction to bring any kind of relief. 

Within minutes your found yourself on Dean’s bed, in just your panties. One strong hand held both of your hands above your head. Strong thighs nestled between your legs, keeping them far enough apart that you could not rub them together. 

Looking down at Dean as he trailed one hand from your face, down the length of your neck, across the valley of your breasts, finally headed to the promised land. His calloused fingertips gripped the lace edge, dipping just inside, before he swiftly pulled and in one quick motion your panties were ripped from your body. Something between a squeal and a moan left your lips, but all you could see was Dean, his head buried in your pussy, providing the kind of pleasure most women only dreamed of. 

Dean was just as proficient in the bedroom as he was in the field. He didn’t miss a thing. Every single inch of your body had been touched, licked, kissed, nipped or fucked. You had never been this satisfied in your entire life. Now, hours later, snuggled into Dean’s side as you traced mindless patterns on his chest with your finger. 

“You know those were my favorite panties. You owe me a new pair.” You told Dean.

“Sweetheart, you don’t need panties cause I ain’t ever letting you out of my bed.” Dean grumbled, rolling you on top of him, his cock rising to attention once more.


End file.
